officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Earheart
Biography Backstory On 2 July 1937, Amelia and Fred began a journey across the Pacific Ocean. However, when a deadly and unavoidable storm blocked their way. Amelia and Fred expected death, but an Interdimensional rift formed right in front of their plane; they flew through without stopping.Episode 1.4 (Cryptid Realms) Amelia and Fred passed through the Interdimensional rift and appeared in the Dinosaur Dimension, year 2000 CE. They managed to slow down their plane a little, but crashed in a clearing. Fred broke his arm, and escaped into the jungle in terror. Amelia spent hours trapped in the plane, but by nightfall freed herself. Th next morning, Amelia went searching for Fred in the jungle. She found his dead body in a large river, but only saw it at a distance. Amelia set up camp in her plane. After 4 or 5 days of arriving in the Dinosaur Dimension, Chronos, the Greek god of time, showed up at Amelia's plane. At first nervous, she listened to him as he revealed that Interdimensional rifts open up across the Multiverse for private reasons, and that she is in a dimension where dinosaurs never went extinct and humans never evolved. Chronos really liked Amelia, and invited her to explore the God Realm with him. After they did, Amelia returned to the Dinosaur Dimension, choosing not to return home. While catching dinner, Amelia found an enormous fish. Before she could get it, a quetzalcoatlus flew off with it. Amelia chased down the pterosaur for hours until finding it raising children, despite being a male. She continued to feed it across the weeks, until eventually, the intelligent creature allowed Amelia to ride on him back and forth between her plane and his nest.Episode 1.9 (Cryptid Realms) Season 1 About 15 years after her disappearance from the Human Dimension, Amelia notices three people, lost. She introduces herself as Arcana Undique to Gerry Jamostice, Anastasia Ferrie, and the latter’s father Shane Ferrie. She takes them to The Canary and explains that Interdimensional rifts originated in the God Realm, and explains how she came to be in this land. Stuck together, Amelia is taught all about the modern world following her disappearance in the 1930s. Several days later, on 3 September, Chronos and Pandora appear to the four. Amelia’s new allies beg to return home, so Chronos makes Gerry the official ‘cryptid hunter’, able to teleport and time travel at will in order to rescue and return creatures that cross dimensions. Amelia politely refuses to join the three in leaving, and she is left alone again.Episode 1.2 (Cryptid Realms) Some time later, Gerry, Anastasia, and Shane returned to drop off a cryptid in the Dinosaur Dimension. They revealed that they knew Amelia’s true identity from all the clues she left; Amelia confessed and tells them about her further encounters with Chronos and how she ‘betrayed’ him. Moments later, the Egyptian god Ammit and a man named Ammon Chisisi appear outside The Canary. In need of returning to Ancient Egypt in the Mythology Dimension so that Ammon can have his heart weighed by Anubis, Gerry and Amelia decide to take them back, leaving Shane and Anastasia at the plane. The four journey to the realm of the dead, the Duat, specifically the Hall of Two Truths. Encountering Anubus, Gerry and Amelia watch in shock as Ammon is deemed unpure and has his heart eaten by Ammit, sentenced to spend the afterlife in a bad place. Amelia and Gerry surface and decide to explore Egypt, where they meet the Egyptian sphinx. The supernatural being gives the pair a futuristic riddle, but when they fail to answer, she attempts to kill them. Gerry transports himself and Amelia back to the Dinosaur Dimension just in time. Following the adventure, Amelia still does not return to the Human Dimension with Gerry and the Ferries.Episode 1.5 (Cryptid Realms) Appearances ''Cryptid Realms |-|Season 1= * ''Episode 1.2 (Cryptid Realms) (first appearance) * Episode 1.4 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 1.5 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 1.7 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 1.9 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 1.10 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 1.11 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 1.12 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 1.13 (Cryptid Realms) |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.1 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 2.2 (Cryptid Realms) * Episode 2.3 (Cryptid Realms) References Category:Pilots Category:Females Category:Characters from the Human Dimension Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:1897 CE births Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Guest characters